


This is Us [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is going to save him.</p><p>[A recording of a fic by entanglednow]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Us [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Is Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151717) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



> I promised myself I wouldn't do any Supernatural podfics for a couple of months. Turns out, I'm a filthy liar. (It took me a while to actually post them, but that's a different story)
> 
> Also, it turns out I never did any Destiel on it's own, so I had to see how that works out.

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic14/this%20is%20us.mp3) | **Size:** 8.7 MB | **Duration:** 9:17min

  
---|---


End file.
